We will investigate the influence of alcohol in normal subjects upon the failure of autonomic response inhibition with instructions that change a signal stimulus to a non-signal stimulus. We will assess the habituation of such disinhibited responses in skin conductance and heart rate as a manifestation of state-dependent behavior. We expect to find changes in responses to perceptual stimuli, in interaction with personality characteristics, that will provide clues to the nature of the total psychophysiological changes elicited by alcohol. Our aim is to understand how alcohol affects sensorimotor and emotional behavior by its activating and deactivating effects.